


Enero azul

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Colección de one-shots y drabbles para la actividad "¡Desde otros ojos!" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah. Pueden contener spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga.Reto 1. Argila: Todo fuera por su soñado paraíso de gatos.Reto 2. Princesa Tao: No hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.Reto 3. Ao la ardilla: Así fue como las vidas de un dragón y una ardilla quedaron entrelazadas para siempre.





	1. Argila

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “¡Desde otros ojos!” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos, con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah como se merece. Consiste en escribir un drabble/one-shot relacionado con Shin-ah desde la perspectiva de un personaje que te toque por sorteo. Aclaro que cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada.  
> Una vez explicado esto… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIN-AH!

El conflicto entre Kouka y Xing había terminado. Contra todo pronóstico, finalmente habían conseguido firmar un acuerdo de paz. Eso era algo para celebrar, por eso la princesa Tao y sus hombres habían organizado una pequeña fiesta para agasajar a los que la gente llamaba el grupo de monstruos de Kouka, ya que había sido gracias a su intervención que la situación se había podido resolver de forma tan satisfactoria, sobre todo de la princesa Yona que había tenido éxito en mediar con su primo Soo-Won.

Sin embargo, a pesar que tenían un montón de motivos para celebrar, Argila no podía estar completamente feliz. El motivo de ello era que Yona y sus hombres habían anunciado que se marcharían del reino de Xing al día siguiente, para volver a viajar por Kouka y ayudar a la gente que lo necesitara como habían estado haciendo antes de que todo esto empezara.

Argila no quería despedirse, no quería que se marcharan. Para él ellos se habían convertido en unos aliados y camaradas formidables, casi que se atrevería a llamarles amigos. En los últimos días había luchado codo con codo junto a ellos y había llegado a conocerles bien y a cogerles aprecio a cada uno de ellos a su manera. Pero en realidad, de entre todos los llamativos monstruos de Kouka, el que más le había fascinado con creces había sido él.

—Shin-ah-nyan, come esto. Está delicioso — le animó Argila con entusiasmo. El dragón azul aceptó el plato con un leve asentimiento de agradecimiento y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaron ante la visión del manjar, ya que ahora por fortuna los llevaba al descubierto, para al instante después proceder a devorarlo, llenando sus dos carrillos de comida hasta límites que parecían inhumanos como era habitual en él.

A muchos les podría resultar grotesco o incluso desagradable el hecho de ver a un hombre hecho y derecho como él comer con semejante falta de decoro y modales, casi como si se tratara de un muerto de hambre que no hubiera catado comida desde hacía semanas. Pero a Argila solo se le pasaba por la cabeza la palabra “lindo” cuando veía a Shin-ah con los cachetes tan hinchados que le hacía la competencia a la ardilla que también estaba subida sobre su hombro tragando toda la comida que quedaba a su alcance a toda velocidad. Casi parecía como si el humano y el animal estuvieran teniendo una competencia sobre quién conseguía meterse más comida en la boca en menos tiempo.

Los ojos de Argila brillaron de la emoción mientras veía a sus adorables Shin-ah-nyan y Pukyuu-nyan comer. De solo pensar que mañana se irían sin saber cuándo volverían a cruzarse sus caminos su corazón se encogía de dolor. Con tantos conflictos como habían tenido que resolver apenas había tenido tiempo para simplemente disfrutar junto a ellos. Quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía, quería jugar más con ellos, ver más de sus lindas reacciones e interacciones.

El simple hecho de observarles le producía tanto placer y emoción como cuando tenía la fortuna de encontrarse con un nuevo gato callejero y hacía lo imposible para ganarse su afecto hasta que finalmente el lindo gato accedía a que le adoptara. Porque él respetaba la libertad y la felicidad de los gatitos ante todo. Nunca se llevaría a un gato consigo sin que este expresara de una u otra forma su consentimiento. Aunque raro era el gato que terminaba resistiéndosele, ya que Argila había terminado desarrollando una persistente habilidad para convencer hasta a los gatitos más tercos, él ya había aprendido lo que debía hacer para convencerles de que se dejaran adoptar.

Fue en ese momento que una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Argila. Ya sabía qué era lo que podía hacer. Por mucho que los guerreros de Kouka le hubieran dicho que tenían sangre de dragones corriendo por sus venas, por lo menos estaba seguro de que Shin-ah-nyan debía tener sangre de gato. Nunca le podrían convencer de lo contrario porque de otra forma no podría ser tan adorablemente lindo. Y lo mismo pasaba con Pukyuu-nyan. Por mucho que le hubieran insistido en que era una “ardilla” estaba convencido de que debía ser una rara variedad de gato mini con enormes cachetes. En ese caso…

—Shin-ah-nyan — le llamó Argila, tratando de llamar la atención del dragón azul, y este asintió levemente, dándole a entender que le estaba escuchando, a pesar que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana —. Te gusta la comida que te doy, ¿verdad? Está deliciosa, ¿verdad? — le preguntó, y Shin-ah asintió —. También te gusta que juguemos juntos con mis gatitos, ¿verdad? Son lindos, ¿verdad? —. Shin-ah volvió a asentir —. Yo también te gusto, ¿verdad? Nos hemos convertidos en buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

Ante esta última pregunta el dragón azul se desconcertó lo suficiente como para dejar de comer y luego le miró fijamente con sus sobrenaturales ojos dorados. Shin-ah abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, como si quisiera decir algo y no encontrara las palabras.

Argila le esperó pacientemente. Este era un momento crítico, el instinto que había desarrollado domesticando gatos le decía que si en este momento le presionaba podría salir corriendo. Paciencia, paciencia.

El guerrero de Xing no se arrepintió de su decisión de esperar, porque pronto se vio recompensado con la hermosa e inusual visión de una leve sonrisa de Shin-ah, cuyos ojos dorados ahora parecían estar emitiendo luz propia. Esta visión fue como una flecha directa que atravesó el corazón de Argila, el cual estuvo a punto de gritar “¡LINDO!”. Pero todavía no podía precipitarse, tenía que contenerse.

—Sí, somos amigos — le respondió finalmente el dragón azul en un susurro que tenía un leve tinte de incredulidad pero también de felicidad.

El leve sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas del dragón azul y que su tímida sonrisa se ampliara fueron la guinda del pastel. Argila sintió que podría morir de un paro cardiaco ahí mismo con tanta lindura y no pudo contenerse más.

—En ese caso… — comenzó a decir el amante de los gatos con tono solemne, a la vez que agarraba una de las manos del dragón azul entre las suyas propias, para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos determinado —. Solo déjame adoptarte.

En medio de su entusiasmo Argila terminó alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía y todos los demás asistentes de la fiesta debieron escucharle porque a su alrededor se formó un silencio sepulcral tras su declaración. Sin embargo lo que hicieran los demás no podía importarle menos a Argila, solo estaba esperando una ansiada respuesta afirmativa expectante.

Sin embargo Shin-ah parecía estar realmente confundido y después de volver a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidamente, sin acertar a decir nada, finalmente ladeó la cabeza y susurró:

—¿Qué? — inquirió el dragón azul, como si no estuviera seguro de haberle entendido bien, pero la estrella de Xing no tenía ningún reparo en repetírselo, lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta.

—Quiero adoptarte Shin-ah-nyan — reiteró Argila totalmente en serio y apretando el agarre que mantenía sobre la mano del dragón —. Te prometo que conmigo no te faltara de nada. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y que formemos juntos nuestro propio paraíso de gatos. Te cuidaré, te atesoraré y me aseguraré de que siempre seas feliz. Así que, por favor, permíteme que de adopte formalmente.

Después de su apasionada declaración un pesado silencio de desconcierto e incredulidad se formó a su alrededor. Hasta que Yun acertó a decir en medio de su confusión:

—¿Por qué esto parece una propuesta de matrimonio?

Fue en ese momento que la situación estalló y se desató el caos. Todos soltaron diferentes jadeos o exclamaciones de sorpresa y al instante después Jae-ha y Zeno comenzaron a reírse descaradamente.

—¿Se puede saber que tonterías estás diciendo, Argila idiota? — exclamó Voldo reprendiéndole severamente y echándosele encima para tratar de alejarle del aún desconcertado dragón azul.

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Mis sentimientos son sinceros! — se quejó el amante de los gatos arreglándoselas para desembarazarse del otro guerrero de Xing dándole una contundente patada en la cara que le tiró de espaldas hacia atrás. Luego Argila se lanzó a abrazarse fuertemente a la espalda de Shin-ah, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro del dragón azul con un puchero ofendido —. Solo quiero estar con Shin-ah-nyan para siempre.

—Eso no puede ser — intervino Kija alterado y claramente escandalizado —. Él es uno de los cuatro dragones, nuestro hermano. Debe quedarse con nosotros.

—No me engañarás. Sé que en realidad Shin-ah-nyan tiene sangre de gato. Solo hay que mirar sus hermosos ojos dorados que brillan en la oscuridad. Son de gato sin duda — señaló Argila totalmente convencido —. Él es un guerrero con sangre de gato que ama a los gatos, así que tiene más cosas en común conmigo que contigo.

—¿Cómo te atreves? — exclamó Kija escandalizado —. Lo que Shin-ah tiene en las venas es la noble sangre del dragón azul, transmitida desde tiempos antiguos.

Argila se limitó a sacarle la lengua en respuesta, y el dragón blanco sintió su sangre hervir de indignación.

Jae-ha, que había conseguido calmar un poco su risa, acertó a decir:

—Bueno, sin duda los hermosos ojos rasgados de Shin-ah-kun podrían llegar a ser confundidos con los de un felino.

—¡Sus ojos no son de gato! — espetó Kija alterado —. ¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás?

—El hermoso dragón verde siempre está del lado de la belleza — declaró Jae-ha haciendo un gesto presumido.

—¡Esa no es una respuesta! — le echo en cara el dragón blanco.

En ese tiempo Voldo había conseguido recuperarse de la patada directa en la cara y acertó a agarrar el pie de un desprevenido Argila y comenzó a tirar de él para apartarle del aún confundido Shin-ah, que se había limitado a dejarse a abrazar en medio de su desconcierto. Sin embargo el amante de los gatos reaccionó rápido y se resistió aferrándose aún más fuertemente al dragón azul y comenzando a patalear para tratar de librarse del agarre del otro guerrero.

—Es inútil, Voldo idiota. No nos separarás — aseguró Argila tercamente —. Shin-ah-nyan y yo estamos predestinados. Siempre he soñado con formar un paraíso de gatos con él.

—Eso es imposible. Le conociste hace apenas unas pocas semanas, Argila idiota— le echó en cara Voldo mientras apenas se las arreglaba para esquivar las patadas de su compañero mientras se negaba a soltarle el pie.

—Pero nos debimos conocer antes en otra vida, estoy convencido — le rebatió el amante de los gatos tercamente —. Nuestro reencuentro ha debido ser obra del destino. Estoy seguro.

—Lo que el destino profetizaba era el reencuentro de los cuatro dragones con su maestra, no esto — exclamó Kija convencido, señalándole acusadoramente —. Así que deja ir a nuestro hermano.

—¡NO! ¡No hay manera de que le deje ir! — espetó Argila tercamente.

Su discusión con cada vez más estúpidos argumentos continuó, hasta el punto de que incluso Shin-ah pareció cansarse de intentar comprender la situación y retomó su comida antes de que Ao no le dejara nada, sin parecer que le importara tener a Argila agarrado firmemente en su espalda como si de una garrapata se tratara mientras pateaba sin piedad a la a todo el que se acercara a intentar separarles.

Jae-ha siguió metiendo cizaña por diversión. Yun dijo algo sobre que no se podía creer que hubiera gente aún más idiota que sus bestias raras, pero no parecía tener ganas de intervenir para mediar en la disputa. Zeno por su parte, que finalmente parecía haber calmado su propia risa, farfullo algo sobre que nunca había oficiado un matrimonio entre dos hombres y que podría ser interesante.

Yona por su parte siguió mirando a Argila con expresión soñadora, mientras las declaraciones de afecto del guerrero de Xing se volvían cada vez más apasionadas, hasta que susurró inconscientemente:

—Si solo Hak se me declarara así de apasionadamente…

—¿Has dicho algo princesa? — inquirió la bestia del Trueno, que no había alcanzado a oírla bien a pesar de estar sentado justo a su lado.

—Nada — se apresuró en responderle la chica azorada por su torpeza y retomando su comida con quizás más entusiasmo del necesario.

Hak alzó una ceja mientras la miraba dudoso, pero al final se limitó a retomar también su comida sin insistir.

Finalmente, al parecer la princesa Tao se sintió en la necesidad de intervenir para refrenar a Argila, o por lo menos convencerle de que dejara ir a Shin-ah y calmar los ánimos. Sin embargo el guerrero de Xing no dio su brazo a torcer ni tras las educadas súplicas de su princesa de que se comportara con sus invitados.

Argila estaba convencido de que tenía razón, y mientras el mismo Shin-ah no se quejara por sí mismo no le soltaría. No podía simplemente dejar a ir al lindo Shin-ah-nyan sin oponer resistencia, sabía que no volvería a encontrarse con alguien tan puro e inocentemente lindo como él en su vida.

Así que conseguiría adoptarle a como diera lugar, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mundo entero por ello. Todo fuera por su soñado paraíso de gatos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía algo tan puramente loco como esto. Digamos que no es sano verse Yuri on Ice!! completo en unos pocos días antes de ponerse a escribir, ha hecho estragos en mi cerebro y mi inspiración. Se suponía que esto iba a ser puramente ternura y lindura, y no esta locura en la que se ha terminado convirtiendo XD  
> De todos modos para la gente que pueda haberse confundido aclararé una cosa. El amor que Argila pueda sentir hacia Shin-ah es equiparable al que siente por el resto de sus gatitos, no es para nada un amor romántico. O al menos esa no era mi intención al escribirlo y he tratado que quedara claro, pero dicho sea de paso no tengo nada en contra de las parejas homosexuales; quiero decir, si alguien quiere interpretar este one-shot de alguna otra forma es totalmente libre de hacerlo.  
> Por último decir que además de esto yo voy a hacer mi propio aporte adicional para el cumpleaños de Shin-ah. A lo largo de toda esta semana, hasta el sábado, publicaré cada día algo relacionado con Shin-ah, ya sea un fanfic mío propio o una traducción. El domingo para concluir espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo de “ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE”, que tengo pendiente desde Navidad y no quiero postergar más. Así que se podría decir que os voy a traer un surtido de Shin-ah esta semana, así que si queréis disfrutarlo estad al pendiente de mis actualizaciones.  
> Creo que esto es todo. Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Princesa Tao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto 2. Princesa Tao: No hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Tao no podía dormir.

Se encontraba recostada en el suelo de la cueva que se había convertido en su refugio temporal después de que su mansión se quemara, junto a sus dos hombres de confianza y su nuevo grupo de aliados, gracias a los cuales se había salvado de una muerte terrible calcinada por las llamas.

Las últimas horas habían sido horribles. El intento de asesinato, el calor asfixiante del fuego, la pérdida de su mansión, la imagen de Zeno ardiendo en llamas… porque su sacrificio no dejaba de tener importancia para ella por mucho que le hubiera quitado importancia al asunto asegurando que no podía morir.

En definitiva, había experimentado tantas emociones tan intensas de diferentes maneras que se encontraba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Solo quería dormir para olvidarse un rato de todo, borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

La princesa volvió a moverse, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda que la ayudara a conciliar el esquivo sueño. Se acurrucó con los gatitos que Argila había insistido en que durmieran junto a ella para darla calor. Esa era una sensación reconfortante y familiar, el tacto de su suave piel contra la suya, había dormido muchas veces junto a ellos. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente como para que pudiera pasar por alto todo lo demás. El suelo duro bajo su cuerpo, la manta fina y áspera al tacto que la cubría, los sonidos extraños que la sobresaltaban de tanto en tanto, aunque al instante después se diera cuenta de que debería haber sido simplemente del crujido de alguna rama por el viento. El caso era que no la abandonaba esa sensación de inquietud por encontrarse en un entorno tan poco familiar, y todo eso impedía que se relajara lo suficiente como para caer dormida.

Después de moverse varias veces, se dio cuenta de que a este paso no se iba a dormir y solo estaba consiguiendo perturbar el sueño de sus queridos gatos, así que se rindió y se levantó del duro suelo dejando de lado su manta. Los gatos se removieron un poco, claramente incomodados por su repentina ausencia, pero poco después volvieron a calmarse y simplemente siguieron durmiendo. Tao sonrió tiernamente y acarició a uno de ellos con mimo, pero pronto volvió a alzar la vista para mirar al resto de sus compañeros que estaban recostados en el interior de la cueva.

Todos parecían estar durmiendo tranquilamente, no quería molestarles tampoco a ellos. Por eso cogió su manta, se envolvió con ella, y salió al exterior de la cueva.

La suave luz de la luna y el aire fresco de la noche incidieron sobre ella, haciendo que se acurrucara aún más bajo la fina manta que la cubría, pero no se arrepintió de su decisión de haber salido fuera cuando el paisaje nocturno del bosque alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna quedó a su vista.

Ella suspiró mientras observaba un pequeño grupo de luciérnagas pulular cerca de la orilla del río cercano y casi inconscientemente se acercó a ellas. Sus pequeñas luces parpadeantes, la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre el agua, hacían que el paisaje pareciera tan hermoso, mágico, tan relajante. Sin embargo para su gran frustración esa inquietud que estaba agarrada en el fondo de su pecho no la abandonaba. Se descubrió mirando hacia los rincones más oscuros inconscientemente, temiendo que alguien pudiera estar acechando en la oscuridad, esperando para atacarla, asesinarla…

La chica sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrarse esos pensamientos oscuros y paranoicos de la cabeza. Ahora estaba a salvo, sus perseguidores no podían haberles seguido hasta aquí. Confiaba en Argila y Voldo y sabía que ellos no serían tan descuidados como para haber dejado algún rastro que pudieran seguir. Estaba a salvo. Estaba a salvo. No había nadie acechándola desde las sombras, era solo un juego de su mente.

Sin embargo, cuando una nube cubrió parcialmente la luna, atenuando su brillo y acentuando las sombras, esa sensación de inquietud se acrecentó.

Escuchó el crujido de una rama procedente de lo profundo del bosque, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y girar la cabeza temerosa en esa dirección por reflejo.

No había nadie.

Ella suspiró frustrada consigo misma por sus miedos estúpidos e infantiles. Tal vez salir no había sido tan buena idea, al final su inquietud solo estaba aumentando. Debería volver a…

De repente algo tocó su hombro.

La chica se estremeció y sintió auténtico pánico. Eso no había sido su imaginación, era real.

El miedo paralizante la dejó sin habla para gritar, pero sí que acertó a encogerse sobre sí misma y dar unos apresurados pasos al frente huyendo de quién pudiera estar a su espalda. Solo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se atrevió a mirar temerosa por encima del hombro, para encontrarse con la silueta de un hombre alto, oculto por las sombras, que tenía la mano extendida hacia ella. Todavía no se había lanzado a seguirla, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llegar a hacerlo en cualquier momento. Era corpulento, seguramente mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella.

Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando las nubes dejaron de cubrir la luna, permitiendo que el aumento de luz resultante alumbrara al hombre. Así pudo distinguir más detalles de él, como la máscara de hueso que le cubría el rostro, la peluda piel blanca que tenía sobre la espalda, y el brillo de los collares que colgaban de su cuello. Fue entonces cuando le reconoció. Era uno de los miembros del grupo de Yona, el silencioso y tragón enmascarado. No era un enemigo, era un aliado, estaba a salvo.

Tao suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, y luego se esforzó por dirigirle al hombre una sonrisa cordial.

—Ah, es usted... Shin-ah-san ¿verdad? — inquirió, creyendo recordar que ese era su nombre, pero no estaba del todo segura porque él siempre parecía arreglárselas para pasar desapercibido. Tomó su silencio como una afirmación, y siguió hablando —. Disculpe mi anterior reacción, solo es que su repentina aparición… me ha sorprendido un poco.

No había sido solo un poco, el corazón casi se la salía del pecho y aún seguía latiendo desbocado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse. Aunque la verdad era que el comportamiento del hombre tampoco la ayudaba a calmarse. Él seguía sin moverse, sin hablar. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie, con la mano aún extendida hacia ella, mirando en su dirección fijamente con esa inquietante máscara que la impedía ver su rostro y distinguir sus emociones. Una parte de ella volvió a tener miedo y se sintió estúpida, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo tratando de evitar que Shin-ah se diera cuenta de ello ocultando parcialmente su rostro con su pelo.

Ese hombre, por muy tenebroso y sospechoso que pudiera parecer a simple vista, formaba parte del grupo de Yona, de sus salvadores. Él también había luchado por su bien, para protegerla, no la haría daño. Sin embargo la asfixiante inquietud, que ya desde antes había habitado en el fondo de su pecho, no hacía más que contribuir a que ese injustificado temor aumentara, haciendo que se sintiera tan frustrada.

De repente los pies del hombre entraron en el campo de visión de su mirada gacha, quedando justo frente a ella. Al parecer finalmente se había acercado, pero tan silenciosamente que no le había llegado a oír. Por la sorpresa se volvió a encoger sobre sí misma inconscientemente, impulsada por ese temor estúpido que la atenazaba. Sin embargo solo sintió el tacto suave y el ligero peso de algo posándose sobre sus pequeños hombros y su espalda, y ella parpadeó ligeramente confundida. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, comprobando que ahora tenía la piel blanca del hombre sobre sus hombros.

—Estás temblando — habló finalmente Shin-ah con tono suave, como muda explicación.

De repente Tao sintió ganas de llorar. Era tan, tan estúpida. Creía que ya había aprendido mejor a no juzgar a la gente por su apariencia. Su gesto había sido tan amable y considerado. La había arropado pensando que tenía frío cuando en realidad era por su injustificado miedo. Nuevamente se sentía tan estúpida por su actitud, y también culpable por su prejuicio. Por lo menos tenía que hacer algo bien para corregirse y agradecerle apropiadamente, así que alzó la mirada para encararle.

—Graci…

Sin embargo su agradecimiento quedó inconcluso ante el desconcierto que la produjo ver al hombre frente a ella tiritando violentamente y abrazándose a sí mismo. Al instante después la realización invadió a la princesa, y volvió a entrar en pánico aunque esta vez por un motivo completamente diferente.

—¡Ah! ¡Shin-ah-san, resista! — exclamó la chica a la vez que se quitaba la piel de encima apresuradamente y se la devolvía a su propietario —. Tenga, cúbrase, rápido.

El hombre se apresuró en obedecer, cubriéndose con la piel a la vez que se acuclillaba en el suelo adoptando una posición fetal, como si con eso esperara conservar aún más el calor.

La princesa Tao bajó la mirada hacia él, parpadeando sorprendida. El imponente y alto hombre de antes de repente había terminado convirtiéndose en una temblorosa bola peluda, de la que solo asomaban su cabeza enmascarada y sus pues. Después del desconcierto inicial, Tao sonrió enternecida y tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa. ¿Qué clase de criatura adorable era esta? Era tan lindo que le dieron ganas de lanzarse a abrazarle, como si de uno de sus gatitos se tratara, para comprobar si realmente era tan suave y esponjoso como parecía. Sin embargo se contuvo y se limitó a arrodillase ella también frente a él, para quedar a su altura, mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

—Le agradezco sinceramente su amabilidad, Shin-ah-san. Pero no debería ofrecer a los demás algo que usted parece necesitar tanto — le dijo Tao, con un leve tono de reprimenda pero obviamente divertida.

—Pero, parecía que tenías frío — habló Shin-ah convencido, como si ese simple argumento fuera suficiente para justificar su acción.

La culpabilidad volvió a atenazar el pecho de Tao por haber llegado a sentir algo de miedo hacia una persona tan amable. Una parte de ella deseó disculparse sinceramente por ello, pero en vez de eso se obligó a dejar ese sentimiento de lado y se limitó a mantener su sincera sonrisa y decir:

—Ya estoy bien, no se preocupe. No tengo frío — le aseguró, y el hombre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Tao dedujo que no terminaba de creerla, pero se limitó a cambiar de tema —: De todos modos, ¿qué hace usted aquí fuera si es tan sensible al frío? Debería volver dentro, Shin-ah-san.

—Es mi turno de guardia — la respondió el hombre como escueta explicación.

—Ya veo — habló la chica, sintiéndose nuevamente estúpida por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Obviamente alguien tenía que mantener la vigilancia por precaución, el peligro aún les acechaba. Los hombres de su hermana aún podrían estar tras sus pasos para asesinarla. Se sintió nuevamente culpable por haber involucrado a Yona y su grupo en esto. Después de todo ellos no tenían nada que ver con este conflicto, habían sido sus descuidadas palabras las que les habían traído aquí.

—¿Y tú? — habló Shin-ah, sacando nuevamente a Tao de sus oscuros pensamientos haciéndola parpadear nuevamente sorprendida —. ¿Por qué has salido? — volvió a preguntar el hombre, al captar su obvia confusión.

—No podía dormir — admitió finalmente la chica, esta vez con una clara sonrisa forzada. Pero aún así el hombre no preguntó al respecto ni insistió más, limitándose a asentir en comprensión.

Después de eso un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, en el que ambos permanecieron simplemente agazapados en el suelo uno frente al otro, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Pero, aún así, Tao no se sintió incomoda, ni tampoco con necesidad de hablar. Este era un silencio natural, cómodo, tranquilo; y sorprendentemente estaba haciendo más para calmar sus nervios que cualquiera de sus infructuosos intentos anteriores.

Este hombre con aire misterioso, que antes la había hecho sentir inquietud y miedo, ahora la estaba transmitiendo sosiego y seguridad. Tal vez esos sentimientos explicarían las siguientes palabras que la chica vocalizó casi inconscientemente:

—¿Puedo quedarme junto a usted, Shin-ah-san?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, y tuvo la certeza de que estaba desconcertado y confundido a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro.

La chica por su parte, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir por su boca, se sonrojó y se sintió levemente azorada. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Casi no conocía a este hombre, y lo último que deseaba era aprovecharse egoístamente de su amabilidad. No era correcto. Sin embargo ya era tarde para echarse atrás, se arriesgaría a parecer grosera. Aunque de todos modos se obligó a añadir apresuradamente:

—Si con eso no entorpezco su labor de vigilancia, por supuesto. De ninguna manera quisiera ser una molestia para…

—Está bien — hablo Shin-ah finalmente, interrumpiendo su apurado discurso, para luego añadir —: Puedo vigilar desde aquí. No hay problema.

Tao se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, tratando de valorar su sinceridad a pesar de su rostro cubierto. Parecía tranquilo convencido, así que ella dejó de lado su anterior vergüenza para sonreírle sinceramente.

—Muchas gracias, Shin-ah-san. Usted es realmente amable — le agradeció, y esta vez fue Shin-ah el que pareció sentirse azorado porque se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo, volviendo a resaltar su parecido a una enorme bola blanca peluda, tan adorable. Tao tuvo que volver a taparse la boca para contener una risita, y luego se la ocurrió algo. Podría considerarse una idea atrevida, pero, por algún motivo, llegados a este punto, no sintió reparos y se lo propuso —: Me permitiría devolverle parte de su consideración compartiendo mi manta con usted. Es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y servirá para aliviar su frío.

Shin-ah volvió a alzar la cabeza, para quedársela mirando fijamente sin hacer ni decir nada durante unos largos segundos.

Tao ya estaba temiendo haberse excedido, y estaba a punto de retirar su propuesta cuando el guerrero finalmente habló.

—Está bien. Gracias — su tono era de obvia gratitud, pero también transmitía timidez al ser un poco más bajo de lo normal, y también parecía que se estaba removiendo nerviosamente debajo de su piel.

El corazón de Tao palpitó fuertemente. Tan lindo. Todo en este hombre era tan lindo que la hacía desear abrazarle. Sin embargo se contuvo nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa cordial y, ahora que tenía su consentimiento, se acercó más a él para envolver también parte de su manta sobre la espalda del hombre, que obviamente era considerablemente más ancha que la suya. Se tuvo que sentar justo a su lado para alcanzar a cubrirle. La tentación de abrazarle aumentó al sentir el suave roce de la piel contra su costado, pero nuevamente se contuvo y una vez que ambos estuvieron acomodados arropados bajo la manta sentados uno al lado del otro le preguntó:

—Así estará más cálido, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió, y al segundo después se acurrucó confiadamente contra ella, reduciendo aún más la distancia entre ellos para convertirla en nula.

La chica parpadeó levemente desconcertada, y de repente fue consciente de que era la primera vez que se permitía estar tan cerca de un hombre. Un hombre que para más inri se podría decir que acaba de conocer. Sin embargo, por mucho que pensara eso racionalmente, ahora mismo no podía evitar equipararle con un gato grande que solo buscaba afecto. Tan tierno, adorable, suave y cálido. Tan reconfortante que se encontró incapaz de sentirse incómoda o contrariada, aunque sabía que debería. Ella era una princesa, segunda heredera de un reino, debería mantener el decoro y los modales en todo momento. Sin embargo, en realidad ella también quería beber egoístamente del simple cariño desinteresado que parecía ofrecerla este hombre, dándola el consuelo que ahora mismo necesitaba para reencontrarse con su perdida calma interior.

Así que ella finalmente se relajó y también se permitió recostarse contra él, enterrando su rostro en el pelo de su peluca, el cual le hizo cosquillas en la nariz de forma tan agradable. Tao no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente complacida, ya que tal y como se había imaginado realmente se sentía como estar abrazando a un gato gigante.

Este hombre era tan extraño, tan diferente a todos los que había llegado a conocer en su vida. Había despertado su curiosidad. Quería saber más de él, llegar a conocerle mejor para saber qué era que le hacía tan especial, tan único a su manera. Pero Tao retuvo todo el torrente de preguntas que se acumularon en su cabeza, no queriendo arruinar el agradable ambiente que se había formado entre ellos, y simplemente dijo:

—La luna está realmente hermosa esta noche.

—Sí, es cierto — concordó Shin-ah en un susurro.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Extra 1:

—Ese tipo no debería tomarse tantas confianzas con la princesa — farfulló Voldo entre dientes, con una clara ira contenida.

—¿Estás celoso? — inquirió Argila a su lado.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Argila idiota? — espetó lanzándole una mirada fulminante, pero el leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas le delataba —. Lo digo porque ella es la segunda princesa heredera de Xing. Semejante falta de decoro no es…

—Estás celoso — le interrumpió el amante de los gatos, totalmente convencido.

Su compañero gruñó molesto, pero esta vez no se molestó en tratar de contradecirle y simplemente volvió a fijar su mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Ambos se habían percatado de que Tao abandonaba la cueva y la habían seguido todo el rato discretamente. Gracias a eso habían sido testigos del encuentro entre Shin-ah y ella y de cómo habían terminado ambos acurrucados bajo la misma manta contemplando la luna.

Argila se había visto obligado a retener a Voldo en varias ocasiones para que no fuera a interponerse entre “la parejita” furibundo. Era un auténtico milagro que en medio de alguna de esas ocasiones no hubieran sido descubiertos por el alboroto que habían montado. Sin embargo, ni siquiera Shin-ah había dado señales de ser consciente de su presencia, o tal vez simplemente no le había dado importancia y les había ignorado deliberadamente.

Después de un largo rato en silencio, Tao y Shin-ah intercambiaron otras cuantas palabras. No alcanzaron a oír lo que decían exactamente, pero sí la melodiosa risita divertida que su princesa emitió después.

Voldo apretó la roca tras la que estaban escondidos fuertemente, casi como si estuviera tratando de despedazarla con sus propias manos. Pero al menos esta vez no hizo amago de lanzarse sobre la “feliz parejita” y se limitó a gruñir.

Argila contuvo su propia risita divertida al ver la reacción de su compañero, pero luego decidió ser considerado y darle una amistosa palmadita de apoyo en la espalda.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Voldo idiota. No es para tanto — le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarle y quitarle hierro al asunto —. Estoy seguro de que Shin-ah-nyan es alguien completamente puro e inocente. No hay segundas intenciones en sus acciones. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—No hay que juzgar a la gente por su apariencia, y tampoco subestimar a los inocentes — le rebatió Voldo totalmente convencido —. A veces precisamente por eso terminan siendo los más audaces. Solo hay que verles ahora. La princesa Tao nunca le había permitido tantas confianzas a nadie…

—A nadie que no fuéramos nosotros o los gatitos, ¿cierto? — terminó Argila por él arqueando una ceja. Voldo volvió a gruñir en respuesta y la leve sonrisa del amante de los gatos se amplió, pero en seguida añadió —: Solo hazme caso y no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Shin-ah-nyan solo es una rara variedad de gato grande con enormes cachetes. Nunca has tenido celos de ningún gato, ¿vas a empezar ahora?

—No hay manera de que él sea un gato, Argila idiota. ¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara? — espetó Voldo alterado, pero sobre todo incrédulo porque su compañero parecía estar hablando completamente en serio —. En todo caso, si hacemos caso de lo que dice esa tal “serpiente alvina”, sería un dragón.

—No, es un gato — reiteró el amante de los gatos, tan convencido como aquel que declara una sobradamente probada ley universal.

Voldo suspiró frustrado, y se rindió en tratar de razonar con él. El escaso cerebro que tenía este tipo siempre parecía evaporarse cuando en su conversación salía a colación la palabra “gato”, que era el 99% de las veces. Así que se podría decir que su nivel de idiotez era supremo.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio, observando las intermitentes y breves interacciones de su princesa con el guerrero de Kouka. Hasta que Argila comenzó a aburrirse de la monotonía y bostezo abriendo ampliamente la boca descaradamente.

—Me voy a dormir con los gatitos — declaró finalmente, con tono despreocupado —. ¿Puedo confiar en que no apuñales a Shin-ah-nyan en mi ausencia?

—Solo lárgate de una vez, Argila idiota — se limitó a espetar Voldo.

Su compañero lo tomó como un sí, y se escabulló con su característica agilidad felina apresurándose en regresar a la cueva. Después de todo, tras ver a su princesa acurrucándose con Shin-ah-nyan, a él también le habían dado ganas de acurrucarse con gatitos.

También pensó que tendría que asegurarse de buscar alguna escusa para abrazarse a Shin-ah-nyan por la mañana, porque sinceramente él también había sentido celos, aunque por el motivo inverso que su compañero.

La princesa había parecido tan cómoda y feliz junto Shin-ah-nyan. Él también quería saber lo que se sentía al acurrucarse con un gato tan grande, no era justo que acaparara la ternura de Shin-ah-nyan para ella sola. Así que estaba decidido, al día siguiente se auto-invitaría al festival de abrazos gatunos. Él no iba a ser menos que la princesa.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Extra 2:

De repente Shin-ah sintió un peso adicional en su costado, y giró la cabeza para comprobar que al parecer la princesa Tao había caído dormida recostada contra él.

El dragón azul se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Esta chica había resultado ser una persona realmente amable y agradable. A pesar de que normalmente a él le costaba acostumbrarse a los extraños, había disfrutado tanto de su compañía como de su calidez. Pero por mucho que le hubiera gustado prolongar aún más este momento, sabía que esa postura no debía ser cómoda para dormir. Así que, de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo para no perturbar su sueño, el guerrero envolvió la pequeña figura de la princesa de Xing con la manta y la cogió en brazos con la intención de llevarla de regreso a la cueva.

Shin-ah había dado solo unos pocos pasos cuando Voldo salió de entre las sombras, interponiéndose en su camino con cara de pocos amigos, y el dragón azul ladeó la cabeza ligeramente confundido.

Había sido consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo, pero como no se había llegado a acercar y parecía haber estado divirtiéndose jugando con Argila no le había dado la mayor importancia. ¿Qué pretendía saliendo de su escondite ahora de repente? ¿Por qué parecía enfadado?

Antes de que el dragón azul acertara a juntar las palabras para preguntar, el guerrero de Xing extendió sus fuertes brazos hacia él, luego desvió su oscura mirada durante un segundo de Shin-ah para fijarla en la dormida Tao, y finalmente le volvió a mirar fijamente de forma significativa y cierto aire autoritario.

A pesar de su mutismo, Shin-ah creyó captar qué era lo que quería, así que también extendió sus brazos acercando la figura de la chica hacia los del guerrero de Xing.

Al parecer había acertado, porque Voldo se apresuró en arrebatársela de los brazos, aunque era obvio que también estaba tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, para acunarla ahora contra su pecho.

La princesa Tao se removió ligeramente en su sueño por el movimiento, pero pronto se limitó a acurrucarse confiadamente contra el pecho del guerrero de Xing sin llegar a despertarse.

Voldo se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos, con un ligero sonrojo y pareciendo ligeramente embelesado. A Shin-ah le recordó a la mirada que Hak le dirigía a Yona algunas veces cuando creía que nadie más le miraba. Sin embargo el guerrero de Xing pareció percatarse poco después de que tenía al dragón azul de mudo espectador, porque se esforzó en recomponerse y mostrar un porte serio, para luego lanzarle una nueva mirada fulminante y claramente resentida a Shin-ah. Sin embargo nuevamente no dijo nada y se limitó a darle la espalda para luego encaminarse en dirección a la cueva con Tao entre sus brazos.

Shin-ah volvió a ladear la cabeza confundido. No comprendía la actitud hostil del guerrero de Xing. Al menos durante el día no le había dado la impresión de que estuviera molesto con él.

¿Había hecho algo malo?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está. ¡FIN! Ahora sí que voy a dejarlo aquí. Porque ya por varias veces lo he dado por concluido, pero luego cada vez que lo releía para revisarlo se me terminaba ocurriendo un nuevo extra, y ya es demasiado. Esto se supone que era un one-shot para Tao, pero Argila y Voldo se han terminado infiltrando de polizones.  
> La verdad es que después de haberme sentido en la necesidad de analizar un poco más profundamente a los nuevos personajes de Xing para escribir sobre ellos, he terminado cogiéndoles cariño. Ahora mi inspiración me acosa con ideas sobre ellos cuando antes me sentía incómoda cada vez que me planteaba incluir a estos personajes en mis fanfics porque no acababa de interiorizar bien sus personalidades. Me alegro de que al perecer estos últimos retos me hayan ayudado a salir de ese bache y finalmente llegar a “conocerles” mejor. Siento que a partir de ahora estos personajes se van “infiltrar” más en mis escritos.  
> Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo aporte, con los dos extras incluidos que no me he podido resistir a añadir. Me he permitido el lujo de dar forma en este fanfic a esa teoría que hay de que Voldo podía estar interesado en Tao más allá del hecho de ser su simple guardaespaldas. Soy consciente de que esto no está confirmado, que son solo especulaciones, pero me parecía divertido “jugar” con esta idea en mi historia y finalmente la he introducido. Si finalmente esta teoría se desmiente en el manga… bueno, por lo menos yo me he divertido experimentando con ello, al igual que hago con otros de mis fanfics que contienen teorías sobre el posible futuro del argumento de Akatsuki no Yona que sé que probablemente no se cumplan.  
> Todavía no me puedo creer que, aunque al principio me quedé en blanco cuando me tocó el personaje de Tao en el sorteo, finalmente haya terminado escribiendo todo esto, y de hecho haya tenido que forzarme a poner punto y final antes de que ya se me fuera demasiado de las manos. Esta es una prueba más de que mi inspiración es un espíritu libre, no supera su fase rebelde XD  
> No se si os habéis dado cuenta de que hoy he terminado haciendo doble publicación, con este capítulo nuevo de este fanfic y una traducción que también he publicado antes. Pero… ¡qué demonio! Al menos en mi país es el día de reyes y Shin-ah tiene derecho a tener un regalo extra. ¡Shin-ah se merece aún más y más amor!  
> Por último os recuerdo que mañana publicaré un nuevo fanfic sobre Shin-ah llamado “PELOTA” y el domingo el siguiente capítulo de “ENCAPUCHADO SONTIENTE”. Después de la maratón de Shin-ah que estoy teniendo esta semana, al menos el lunes me lo tomaré de descanso sin publicar nada, pero de todos modos os adelanto que la semana que viene también se presenta movida para mis fanfics. Ya os daré más detalles más adelante, pero estad preparados. ¡Mientras me dure la inspiración no pararé de escribir hasta que reviente!  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Ao la ardilla

Una joven ardilla acababa de salir para siempre del único nido que había conocido en su corta vida.

Ya era una ardilla adulta, y debía buscarse acomodo y alimento por su cuenta, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas. Sus padres ya no cuidarían más de ella.

Ella sinceramente había pensado que estaba preparada para esto, para su independencia, sin embargo las cosas estaban resultando más complicadas de lo que había imaginado.

Por mucho que había buscado a lo largo del día, no había encontrado ningún lugar adecuado para convertir en su nuevo refugio, al menos que no estuviera ya ocupado. Tampoco había tenido suerte para encontrar comida. Además, para rematar, había comenzado a llover a media tarde y ella se había visto obligada a soportarlo a la intemperie, porque los animales que ya vivían allí la habían echado de los árboles en los que había tratado de refugiarse, no deseando tener una intrusa en su territorio.

Así que ahora mismo la ardilla se encontraba sola y deprimida bajo la incesante lluvia sentada sobre una roca.

Se suponía que su primer día de independencia debería haber sido grandioso. Debería haber encontrado su propia y amplia madriguera, en la que podría comer toda la comida que quisiera sin necesidad de tener que compartirla o depender de nadie para conseguirla. Sin embargo las cosas no podrían haber ido peor. A este paso… ¿realmente conseguiría sobrevivir un día más?

Justo en ese momento escuchó el crujido de algunas ramas, pasos, y giró la cabeza hacía la dirección de la que procedían, temiéndose que pudiera tratarse de algún depredador. Sin embargo la figura que vio asomar entre los árboles pertenecía a una criatura completamente diferente de todas a las que había llegado a ver hasta ahora, por lo menos mucho más grande. Después de observar detenidamente a la criatura que avanzaba por el bosque en su dirección, percatándose de que estaba caminando sobre dos patas y algunas otras características, dedujo que debía tratarse de un humano.

Sus padres la habían prevenido sobre estas criaturas. La habían dado a entender que, aunque seguramente no la atacaran si no se mentía en su camino, era preferible evitarles. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su instinto la decía que debía ocultarse, la curiosidad que sentía por esta misteriosa criatura la retuvieron en su sitio. Aunque ciertamente el cansancio que sentía también había tenido algo que ver en su decisión. Estaba tan débil, hambrienta, mojada y fría que ciertamente lo último que deseaba era moverse. Así que se quedó sentada en el sitio mientras el humano caminaba directamente hacia ella, como si desde el principio ella hubiera sido su objetivo, para luego quedar de pie frente a ella a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

Él se quedó simplemente mirándola durante unos segundos, o al menos eso creía porque no podía distinguir más que las cuencas oscuras en las que deberían estar sus ojos. Tenía un rostro realmente extraño, blanco y de apariencia dura, con cuernos sobresaliendo en los extremos. En general su piel era negra, con algunos detalles de blanco, pero sobre todo destacaba la poblada piel blanca que bajaba por su espalda desde su cabeza.

Definitivamente, los humanos eran criaturas totalmente diferentes a todo lo que conocía. Pero como, según pasaban los minutos, este humano no hizo nada más que permanecer ahí de pie bajo la lluvia, sin parecer tener intención de atacarla, no llegó a sentir miedo. A pesar de su imponente aspecto, no podía verle como a una criatura peligrosa, más bien parecía totalmente inofensivo, no percibía nada de hostilidad procedente de él. Tan extraño.

De repente, el humano finalmente se movió alejándose unos pasos. La ardilla ladeó la cabeza levemente confundida cuando le vio agacharse para arrancar una hoja especialmente grande. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su desconcierto aumentó cuando él se volvió a acercar a ella para poner dicha hoja encima de su cabeza.

De alguna forma, la escena se le hizo familiar… Ah, sí. Era casi como cuando sus padres aún la alimentaban y la ofrecían comida. Así que, de forma completamente instintiva, abrió la boca y procedió a devorar la hoja. Sabía extraño, no recordaba haber llegado a comer algo así antes, pero con lo hambrienta que estaba no le iba a hacer ascos a nada.

Cuando terminó de comer la hoja, se sintió extrañamente satisfecha. Suponía que ahora mismo cualquier cosa la serviría con tal de aliviar el vacío que sentía en su estómago.

Alzó nuevamente la cabeza para mirar al humano, cerciorándose que efectivamente seguía agachado a su lado, mirándola fijamente con esas negras cuencas que debían ser ojos, aunque no percibía vida en ellos.

Nuevamente permanecieron ahí mirándose entre ellos durante unos segundos, hasta que el humano se volvió a levantar silenciosamente para alejarse. ¿Ya se iba?

La ardilla le siguió observando, viendo como el humano caminaba hasta quedar en frente de un árbol joven y luego, tras un par de segundos de vacilación, comenzaba a escalarlo.

Ella volvió a ladear la cabeza confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? Según tenía entendido, los humanos no vivían en los arboles del bosque. ¿Realmente era un humano?

Le siguió mirando mientras ascendía trabajosamente por el tronco del árbol, hasta llegar a una de las ramas más bajas y utilizarla de apoyo para luego sentarse sobre ella, aunque de forma tan inestable que sinceramente no la habría extrañado si en cualquier momento se hubiera caído de bruces contra el suelo desde esa considerable altura.

Luego el humano sacó una especie de palo largo de su espalda, aunque este también era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes porque parecía brillar extrañamente con la luz, y lo utilizó para abrir un agujero en el tronco del árbol.

¿Estaba tratando de crearse una madriguera por sí mismo? Eso era impresionante, pero dudaba que en ese árbol pudiera crearse un nido lo suficientemente grande para él. Además de que con la falta de habilidad para escalar que había demostrado no creía que fuera conveniente para él vivir ahí arriba. Dudaba que sobreviviera mucho tiempo si lo hacía.

Cuando el humano pareció quedar satisfecho con la profundidad del hueco que había excavado en el tronco, procedió a arrancar hojas de algunas ramas que aún estaban secas, al estar en la parte inferior de la copa del árbol, y las introdujo en el agujero creando una especie de lecho mullido.

Los ojos de la ardilla brillaron con anhelo. Esa madriguera parecía tan confortable. Ciertamente, comenzó a sentir envidia de aquel que fuera a tener la fortuna de vivir en ella. Al menos para ella sería perfecta.

Al parecer después de eso el humano concluyó con lo que se había propuesto, porque procedió a bajar del árbol de la misma forma torpe, aunque milagrosamente no llegó a caerse y aterrizó en el suelo de forma segura. Se alejó unos pasos del árbol, y luego volvió a quedarse mirando a la ardilla fijamente de forma claramente expectante.

La ardilla volvió a ladear la cabeza confundida. ¿Qué se proponía ahora ese humano? Le vio girar la cabeza de vez en cuando hacia el árbol en el que había creado esa especie de madriguera, pero siempre volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña ardilla poco después.

No lo entendía. ¿Tal vez quería que le alabara por el buen trabajo que había hecho? O tal vez… ¿Podría estarla animando a introducirse en esa madriguera? De cualquier forma no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué un humano iba a tomarse la molestia de crearla una madriguera específicamente a ella?

En este mundo, nadie hacía algo sin esperar nada a cambio. Aún con su corta edad, la ardilla ya tenía esa lección bien aprendida. La ley del más fuerte era la que prevalecía, y si carecías de fuerza había que valerse del instinto y la inteligencia, como era su caso. Sin embargo en esa ocasión se encontraba indecisa porque estaba recibiendo mensajes contradictorios. Su inteligencia la decía que esa madriguera no podría ser otra cosa más que una trampa, ya había oído que los humanos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas para dar caza a criaturas del bosque como ella, pero por el contrario su instinto seguía sin percibir a este humano como una amenaza. Nuevamente, no lo entendía.

Mientras la ardilla se debatía consigo misma, el humano siguió de pie expectante, aguardando durante unos minutos. Sin embargo finalmente pareció rendirse, porque se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse adentrándose en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

La ardilla se le quedó mirando hasta que su figura desapareció completamente entre los árboles, y luego volvió a girar su cabeza hacía la recién creada madriguera, sintiéndose nuevamente tentada, ya que la prometía un lugar cálido, confortable y seco para descansar, algo que realmente necesitaba porque se sentía desfallecer, no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo más así. Por este motivo finalmente se determinó a ignorar a su inteligencia y obedecer a su instinto, que la decía tanto que no había intenciones maliciosas en las acciones del humano, como que la prioridad ahora mismo era sobrevivir un día más. De modo que utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para saltar de la roca en la que había estado sentada, correr por el suelo encharcado, escalar el resbaladizo árbol, y luego, tras un breve segundo de vacilación en la entrada, simplemente se metió dentro de la tentadora madriguera.

Se quedó durante un momento alerta y quieta en el sitio, ya que una parte de ella aún se temía que se tratara de una trampa. Sin embargo no pasó nada, y un detenido vistazo desde dentro la corroboró que no se trataba de más que un simple agujero en el tronco del árbol, pero del tamaño perfecto para ella. Así que finalmente se relajó y se permitió revolcarse en las hojas, en un intento de deshacerse del agua que había quedado adherida a su pelaje por la lluvia. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seca, apartó las hojas húmedas y se acurrucó en la parte más profunda del agujero rodeándose de las que aún estaban secas. Se la escapó un ruidito de satisfacción, sintiéndose cálida y cómoda por primera vez desde que abandonó la madriguera de sus padres, y antes de que se diera cuenta el agotamiento la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó, la lluvia ya había cesado y parecía ser un nuevo día. La ardilla sacó la cabeza de entre las hojas, aún somnolienta, y se estiró para desperezarse y estirar los músculos. Porque por muy cómoda que se encontrara en esta madriguera aún tenía un problema: seguía necesitando comer. Esa gran hoja que la había ofrecido ese humano el día anterior había servido para llenar su estómago temporalmente, pero no era suficiente.

De modo que se sirvió de sus patitas para apartar las hojas y llegar a la entrada del hueco del tronco, sin embargo cuando lo consiguió se quedó paralizada en el sitio por lo que quedó a su vista.

En la entrada de la madriguera, había un montoncito de diferentes cosas apiladas cuidadosamente: bellotas, moras, algún que otro fruto que no reconoció e incluso algunas hojas nuevas de diferentes variedades. Cuando se la pasó la primera impresión, se acercó a olisquear la comida más detenidamente, sintiéndose nuevamente tentada pero también desconfiada. ¿Cómo había llegado todo esto aquí? ¿Algún otro animal había decidido utilizar este nuevo agujero en el árbol para guardar sus reservas se comida sin percatarse de que ella ya estaba habitando allí? Era posible. Sin embargo el olor a comida hizo que su pequeño estómago rugiera, y decidió dejar de cuestionarse las cosas y simplemente procedió a devorarla mientras pudiera. Ya trataría con las posibles consecuencias más tarde, al fin y al cabo esto era culpa de quién fuera que hubiera dejado aquí esta deliciosa comida sin vigilancia. Nuevamente la ley de la supervivencia prevalecía.

En seguida terminó con las bellotas y las moras, que sin duda era su comida preferida, y tras eso, como su estómago ya estaba prácticamente lleno, su instinto la volvió a indicar que debía reservar el resto para más tarde. Así que, a falta de una posibilidad mejor, fue trasladando los alimentos sobrantes a la parte más profunda de la madriguera, ocultándolos entre las hojas antiguas y las nuevas que habían estado entre la comida. Algunas de las hojas nuevas tenían olores realmente agradables, no pudo evitar quedarse olisqueándolas un poco.

Cuando quedó satisfecha con la distribución de la madriguera, dando por concluida su tarea, en la que había empleado casi la mitad del día, se decidió a aventurarse saliendo de su refugio y explorar los alrededores.

Descubrió que el árbol en el que se encontraba tenía bastantes pocos inquilinos, seguramente al tratarse de uno aún joven que tenía pocos espacios habitables, así que afortunadamente no encontró ninguna criatura que pareciera oponerse a que se instalara allí. Al resto de animales que vivían en los alrededores tampoco parecía importarles que se metiera en su territorio siempre y cuando solo estuviera de paso, así que realmente se encontró disfrutando de su paseo y finalmente se sintió aceptada en su nuevo entorno en vez de una intrusa. Era un sentimiento agradable, finalmente se sentía una verdadera adulta independiente.

Sin embargo aún la quedaba ese regusto agridulce al pensar que su actual situación no era fruto de sus propios esfuerzos. La comida había llegado a ella al parecer por pura casualidad o suerte, e incluso su madriguera había sido obra de ese extraño humano.

Fue en ese momento, casi como si sus pensamientos le hubieran invocado, que volvió a atisbar la silueta del humano entre los árboles. Él había vuelto al bosque.

Antes de ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, la ardilla se encontró correteando sobre las ramas de los árboles en su dirección, y cuando no pudo estar más cerca de él sin arriesgarse a descender al suelo se le quedó observándole camuflada entre el follaje.

La ardilla se tensó por un momento, ya que al instante después el humano alzó la cabeza y tuvo la impresión de que la estaba mirando fijamente. Pero era imposible que se hubiera percatado de su presencia, ¿verdad? Había sido cuidadosa, se le había acercado por la espalda, y no debería poder distinguir su figura oculta entre las hojas. Según tenía entendido, los humanos no tenían tan buena vista e instintos como el resto de criaturas del bosque. Sin embargo la invadió la certeza y la leve inquietud de que, a pesar de todo, el movimiento de cabeza del humano no había sido casualidad. Aunque luego volvió a dudar de su presentimiento, ya que el humano apartó la mirada sin parecer hacer aprecio a su presencia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez había sido su imaginación?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, la ardilla se quedó observando al humano mientras al parecer este se dedicaba a recolectar algunas bayas rojizas que crecían en un frondoso arbusto. Ella no las había visto nunca, pero parecían apetitosas, además de que pudo ver al humano comerse alguna de tanto en tanto, así que debían ser comestibles. Por eso, cuando el humano pareció dar por concluida su labor y se alejó, ella se aventuró a descender del árbol que la había servido de escondite para hacerse con algunas de esas apetitosas bayas para ella misma. No pudo resistir la tentación de entretenerse en comerse algunas allí mismo, ya que volvía a tener hambre y resultaron tener un sabor realmente bueno, pero luego se introdujo unas cuantas intactas en sus cachetes, con la intención de llevárselas para guardarlas en su madriguera junto con el resto de sus reservas.

La ardilla no podía estar más feliz mientras correteaba por los arboles con el estómago lleno y su valioso botín. Su nuevo encuentro con el humano casi que se la había borrado de la mente. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a su madriguera y se encontró en la entrada un nuevo montoncito de comida, compuesto por las mismas bayas que acababa de recolectar ella, se volvió a quedar paralizada en el sitio mientras las observaba levemente incrédula. No pudo evitar que se la pasara por la mente la posibilidad de que hubiera sido ese mismo humano él que las había dejado ahí, pero… Eso no tenía sentido, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué haría algo así por ella? Era cierto que él había sido el que había creado su madriguera, pero…

La noche llegó y la ardilla calló dormida en la seguridad de su madriguera con esas preguntas y posibilidades pululando por su mente. Las cuales solamente se acrecentaron cuando volvió a encontrarse un montoncito de comida frente a su puerta cuando despertó.

A pesar de todo, volvió a comer de ella y guardó lo que sobró. Tampoco era inteligente desperdiciar un regalo así, por muy cuestionable que fuera su procedencia, y cuando salió nuevamente a dar un paseo no pudo evitar buscar la figura del humano con la mirada.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al humano, nuevamente parecía estar recolectando comida, esta vez algunas moras. La ardilla volvió a tener la impresión de que él miraba por un segundo en su dirección, sin embargo otra vez dudo de que hubiera sido su imaginación.

Cuando el humano se alejó, por mucho que fuera la curiosidad que él despertaba en ella, no pudo resistirse a hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. Después de comprobar que no había moros en la cosa, acudió al arbusto para comer y hacerse con unas cuantas de esas moras para ella misma. Pero luego, cuando regresó a la madriguera, tuvo en sensación de deja vu al encontrarse con un montoncito de esas mismas moras en la entrada.

Esa rutina se repitió durante varios días, pasando de ser algo que podría ser fruto de la casualidad a ser algo inquietante. Fue por ese motivo que la ardilla se decidió. Tenía que averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si realmente era ese humano el que, por los motivos que fuera, la estaba regalando comida. Por eso al día siguiente cuando salió de su madriguera, tras colocar la nueva comida que había aparecido una vez más “mágicamente” mientras dormía, en vez de alejarse se agazapó en la rama de un árbol cercano, desde la que podía ver la entrada de la misma, y se quedó esperando expectante.

El día fue transcurriendo sin que hubiera rastro del humano en los alrededores. A media tarde la ardilla ya estaba comenzando a sentirse entumecida por permanecer tanto rato inmóvil y estuvo a punto de rendirse y abandonar su posición de vigilancia, sin embargo justo en ese momento el humano por fin apareció. Le vio acercarse hacia el árbol en el que estaba su madriguera y como luego comenzaba a escalarlo, ciertamente con bastante mejor habilidad que la última vez que le había visto hacerlo.

El humano detuvo su ascenso cuando alcanzó la rama en la que ella vivía y le vio sacar algo de entre sus pieles que no alcanzó a distinguir por la distancia, pero supo sin atisbo de dudas que fuera lo que fuera lo había depositado dentro de su madriguera. Luego le vio bajar del árbol y alejarse sin mirar atrás, aunque juraría que durante un breve instante su cabeza se giró hacia donde ella estaba oculta. Pero nuevamente podría haber sido su imaginación.

La ardilla aguardó durante unos minutos más por pura precaución antes de salir de su escondite para corretear entre las ramas hasta llegar a su madriguera.

A pesar de las sospechas que había tenido, no pudo evitar parpadear incrédula cuando, efectivamente, encontró un montoncito de bellotas justo en la entrada.

Al parecer, sí que era ese extraño humano el que la había estado dejando comida durante todo este tiempo. Pero aún la quedaba una pregunta por responder. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lo mirara por dónde lo mirara, esto no tenía sentido.

La curiosidad que la ardilla ya antes había sentido por el humano aumentó después de este suceso, y se encontró siendo cada vez más imprudente. Se pasaba los días buscando al humano o vigilándole, analizando sus movimientos. De este modo pudo comprobar que, si bien a ella era la única a la que pasaba a dejar comida todos los días, también hacía pequeñas cosas para ayudar al resto de las criaturas del bosque. Le vio dejar comida en algunos otros lugares de cuando en cuando, devolver varios pajarillos a sus nidos e incluso desenterrar la entrada de la madriguera de unos conejos que había quedado sepultada tras un desafortunado corrimiento de tierras, permitiendo que salieran antes de murieran ahí atrapados.

Esas extrañas cuencas negras que tenía por ojos parecían no pasar nada por alto, siempre parecía percatarse de cada pequeña cosa, veían más de lo que debería ser posible. Ciertamente era increíble, pero también ligeramente aterrador. Era inquietante el hecho de que cada uno de sus movimientos pudiera estar siendo vigilado por ese humano. Sin embargo él nunca parecía aprovecharse de esa extraña capacidad suya para causarle perjuicio a nadie, más bien todo lo contrario, no había hecho nada más que ayudar.

Por eso la ardilla se vio capaz de dejar su inquietud de lado y, a pesar de lo que podría dictar su instinto de supervivencia, un día mientras observaba al humano recolectando bayas una vez más, se permitió abandonar la seguridad de su escondite para acercarse a él.

Ella descendió hasta el suelo y, después de un último momento de vacilación, se acercó correteando a él.

El humano detuvo su tarea y giró su cabeza en su dirección. Esta vez la ardilla tuvo la absoluta certeza de que la estaba mirando a ella, ya que no había nada que la ocultara. La inquietud paralizante que la provocó el hecho de saber esas cuencas negras fijas en ella, hizo que se quedara quieta en el sitio, aún a unos metros de distancia de él. Estaba agazapada y alerta, lista para salir corriendo si era necesario. No iba a negar que se sentía algo indefensa y asustada, con su instinto gritándola que huyera y cuestionándose por qué había sido tan estúpida como para hacer semejante imprudencia.

Sin embargo el humano, casi como si hubiera percibido su miedo, volvió a apartar su atención de ella, retomando su tarea como si ella no estuviera allí. Claramente estaba ignorando su presencia de forma deliberada. Por eso, a pesar del leve alivio que sintió, la ardilla no abandonó su posición de alerta hasta que el humano terminó su recolección de bayas y se alejó caminando tranquilamente, sin volver a mirar hacia donde ella estaba agazapada en ningún momento.

Cuando ella estuvo segura de que él se había marchado, se permitió relajar su postura y, por puro hábito, recorrió la distancia que la quedaba hasta llegar al arbusto para recolectar algunas por sí misma. Sin embargo se volvió a quedar paralizada en el sitio cuando se encontró un montoncito de bayas cuidadosamente apiladas en la base del arbusto. ¿El humano había dejado estas aquí para ella tal y como hacía siempre en su madriguera? ¿La había reconocido? ¿Había sabido que era ella?

La ardilla sintió su pequeño corazón acelerarse, tal y como pasaba cuando estaba asustada, pero sabiendo que esta vez lo hacía por un motivo completamente diferente. Después de todo la emoción que había brotado en el fondo de su pecho no se sentía fría, más bien realmente cálida y agradable.

Después de ese suceso, sintió como si todos los motivos que hubiera tenido para ser precavida con el humano se hubieran evaporado. El hecho de corretear detrás él, sin molestarse en ocultarse, se convirtió en su nueva rutina.

El humano seguía siendo inquietante. Sus acciones desinteresadamente amables hacia ella y el resto de criaturas del bosque seguían sin tener sentido. Su gran tamaño, su continuo silencio, su aire misterioso y las vacías cuencas negras que tenía por ojos, que a pesar de todo parecían verlo todo, tampoco habían ayudado nunca a reducir sus temores. Sin embargo, según pasaban los días sin percibir ningún rastro de hostilidad por su parte, la ardilla se sintió capaz de ignorar esas cosas con relativa facilidad y simplemente disfrutó de la compañía de ese humano.

Un día el humano se giró hacia ella, arrodillándose y extendiendo su mano en la que sostenía una bellota. La ardilla, que llevaba ya un rato observándole como era habitual, a un par de prudenciales metros de distancia, ladeó la cabeza confundida.

¿Eso era para ella? ¿Pretendía que lo cogiera directamente de su mano? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba simplemente en el suelo para que ella lo cogiera luego como siempre?

El humano permaneció inmóvil, aguardando a su reacción claramente expectante. Por un momento la recordó a esa primera vez que se había encontrado con él y había creado la madriguera en la que ahora vivía, se la había quedado mirando de esa misma forma. Sin embargo, a pesar de las similitudes, esta vez la situación era completamente diferente. Ahora la ardilla no tenía motivos para negarse, para desconfiar de él, porque si realmente hubiera querido causarla algún mal a estas alturas ya había contado con sobradas oportunidades para hacerlo.

Así que la ardilla, después del desconcierto inicial, casi sin detenerse a pensarlo redujo la distancia que los separaba y tomó la bellota directamente de la mano del humano, aunque luego la prudencia la hiciera volver a retroceder tras guardarla apresuradamente dentro de sus cachetes.

Una vez estuvo a sus habituales dos metros de distancia, se giró para volver a encarar al humano, el cual seguía inmóvil en la misma posición, aunque esta vez la emoción que percibía de él era diferente… ¿incredulidad? Sin embargo, antes de que a ella la diera tiempo a pensar más en ello, el humano cogió esta vez una baya del arbusto cercano y se la tendió exactamente de la misma forma. Esta vez la ardilla no dudó ni un instante y simplemente fue a cogerla, aunque esta vez se sintió lo suficientemente atrevida como para no volver a alejarse y ceder a la tentación de proceder a devorar el delicioso fruto al instante.

Esa fue la primera vez que pudo ver un cambio en el siempre inmutable rostro del humano, ya que las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, seguramente la ardilla no se habría percatado de ello de no haber estado tan cerca. Por un momento se cuestionó el motivo de ello, sin embargo cuando él la ofreció otra baya lo olvidó y simplemente disfrutó del festín.

A partir de ese día el muro que había representado la distancia prudencial de dos metros que aún había mantenido con el humano también desapareció. Pronto incluso llegó a atreverse a subirse al hombro del humano. Vio que a este no parecía incomodarle su presencia, de hecho la iba ofreciendo comida de tanto en tanto mientras seguía recolectando alimentos como de costumbre. Por eso saltar confiadamente sobre él en cuanto se le encontraba se convirtió en su nueva rutina.

Durante todo ese tiempo, pudo sentir las miradas incrédulas del resto de criaturas del bosque sobre ella, claramente cuestionándose su imprudente comportamiento al permitirse tantas confianzas con el humano. Sin embargo a ella no le importo, porque realmente disfrutaba de su compañía. Aunque siguiera siendo inquietantemente misterioso y silencioso, todos los regalos y gestos de amabilidad que tenía hacia ella lo compensaban con creces. Se encontró incluso disfrutando de las raras ocasiones en las que la acariciaba, aunque su sentido común la decía que tampoco debería permitírselo. Pero el humano, sin pretenderlo, ya se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había vuelto dependiente del humano hasta que un día repentinamente no volvió a aparecer en el bosque. Extrañada, ella le buscó durante días, pero no había rastro de él, era como si se hubiera desvanecido.

En realidad su supervivencia no se vio comprometida por ello, ya que seguía contando con su madriguera y después de tantos días recolectando junto al humano se había llegado a aprender la ubicación de todos esos lugares de memoria. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse abatida por su ausencia, buscándole continuamente con la mirada casi inconscientemente. Extrañamente, se volvió a sentir desvalida, tal y como en su primer desastroso día de independencia que ya casi había olvidado. Tan sola…

Cuando la ardilla ya casi había perdido todas las esperanzas de volver a ver al humano, pudo oír a las criaturas del bosque susurrar que él finalmente había regresado.

Al enterarse de la noticia, la ardilla sintió como si su corazón se hubiera saltado un latido, y antes de detenerse a pensar ya estaba corriendo entre las ramas a toda velocidad en su busca, necesitando comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Buscando el origen de los rumores del bosque, no tardó mucho en dar con el humano. En cuanto vio su inconfundible aspecto, no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de él y esta vez, cuando su corazoncito de aceleró, supo sin atisbo de dudas que lo que sentía era felicidad. Había deseado tanto verle, había extrañado tanto su presencia.

Cuando superó la primera impresión inicial, se lanzó a descender del árbol apresuradamente para ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, según se acercaba correteando a él, de repente la golpeó la certeza de que había algo mal con él. Por eso, a pesar de su emoción, se obligó a detenerse para examinarle antes de acercarse más, buscando el origen de ese presentimiento.

Se dio cuenta de que lo primero que la había extrañado era que él no había llegado a girar su cabeza en su dirección, como si no se hubiera percatado todavía de su presencia cuando antes siempre lo había hecho al instante. Luego se fijo en que él andaba de forma extraña, arrastrando los pies como si cada paso le costara un mundo cuando antes su forma de caminar siempre había sido firme y grácil. Le vio tropezar y agarrarse del tronco de un árbol, pero de todos modos cayó al suelo, como si sus piernas ya no tuvieran fuerzas para sostenerle. Fue en ese momento que todas las alarmas internas de la ardilla se activaron definitivamente. Algo estaba mal, muy mal con el humano.

Por un momento la ardilla dudó sobre lo que debería hacer, pero cuando vio que el humano no volvía a moverse mientras permanecía sentando en el suelo y apoyado de forma descuidada contra el tronco del árbol, sintió el impulso de ir hasta él y finalmente correteó hacia él apresuradamente. Después de la confianza que se había desarrollado entre ellos, se atrevió a subirse a su regazo sin dudarlo.

La preocupación de la ardilla aumentó. De cerca su aspecto era aún más preocupante, estaba tiritando y jadeando visiblemente. Su extraño rostro blanco parecía descolocado o ladeado de forma extraña. Pero lo que más la alarmó fue su falta de reacción.

Ella se subió hasta su hombro y se atrevió a tocarle el rostro, tratando de arreglarlo de alguna forma, pensando ingenuamente que tal vez simplemente con eso se arreglaría. Pero cuando lo hizo este pareció desencajarse extrañamente de su cabeza y cayó al suelo. La ardilla parpadeó desconcertada y luego entró en pánico. Ella solo quería ayudar, pero había terminando rompiendo al humano. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo podía arreglarlo? Sin embargo su estado de pánico fue cortado de raíz cuando captó un extraño brillo dorado por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos sobrenaturales orbes dorados de pupilas rasgadas que la miraban fijamente.

La ardilla se quedó paralizada, conteniendo el aliento, levemente temerosa pero incapaz de moverse como si esos ojos la hubieran hechizado y retenido con hilos invisibles.

A pesar de que la belleza de esos orbes dorados fuera fascinante, al igual que antes su instinto la había dicho que este humano era inofensivo, ahora la gritaba que el peligro acechaba bajo la superficie. Tenía la certeza de que esa afilada mirada podría representar un inminente peligro para ella. Sin embargo finalmente esos orbes dorados simplemente se cerraron, sin más. No pasó nada malo.

Ella aún permaneció inmóvil y expectante durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se relajó, y dedujo que lo que había quedado ahora al descubierto debía ser el verdadero rostro del humano. Esos ojos mágicos debían ser lo que le habían permitido siempre verla y percatarse de tantas otras cosas en el bosque. Sin embargo él seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo humano amable de siempre, así que ella se relajó completamente y se atrevió a frotarse contra la ahora descubierta mejilla del humano para comprobar su tacto, percatándose de que estaba extremadamente caliente. ¿Esto era normal? El humano seguía sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué podría pasarle? ¿Tendría hambre? Ella siempre se sentía débil cuando tenía hambre.

Ya que no se la ocurría ninguna idea mejor, después de un momento de vacilación, la ardilla se alejó de él para ir hasta un arbusto de moras cercano y se metió unas cuantas en los cachetes. Luego se apresuró en volver junto a él, subiéndose a su hombro, se sacó una mora de la boca y se la ofreció. Al ver que él seguía sin reaccionar, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que ella le estaba ofreciendo comida, ella insistió apretando el fruto contra la boca de él.

El humano finamente pareció reaccionar porque entre abrió uno de sus ojos dorados para mirarla de reojo. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, sin embargo ella no se amilanó ante ellos esta vez y apretó una vez más el fruto contra su boca tercamente. Él finalmente pareció ceder, porque la abrió y se tragó la mora sin oponer resistencia. La ardilla se sintió satisfecha y se apresuró en ofrecerle otra mora, que esta vez él comió al instante.

Parecía que había acertado en que tenía hambre. Sin embargo, después de un par de viajes al arbusto para conseguir más comida para él, el humano se negó a comer más y seguía sin levantarse.

La ardilla no sabía qué más hacer, así que simplemente permaneció a su lado durante el resto del día mientras le ofrecía distintas cosas de comida de tanto en tanto que él a veces aceptaba y otras que terminaba rechazando a pesar de su insistencia.

Comer era sinónimo de vida, si él comía lo suficiente estaría bien, podría volver a levantarse, ¿verdad? Al menos ese razonamiento tenía sentido en la mente de la ardilla. Sin embargo, cuando la noche comenzó a caer y el humano seguía sin dar señales de moverse la ardilla se encontró en un nuevo dilema. Ella debería volver pronto a su madriguera. La noche era fría y peligrosa como para pasarla a la intemperie. Pero, ¿estaría bien que dejara al humano aquí solo ahora que parecía tan indefenso?

Se le quedó mirando durante un momento, fijándose en su demacrado aspecto, y finalmente se sintió incapaz de abandonarle. Después de todo, este humano siempre había cuidado de ella y del resto de criaturas del bosque. Ahora que era él el que parecía necesitarla, no le abandonaría. Así que se metió en la piel blanca que el humano tenía en la espalda con la intención de pasar la noche ahí. Sin embargo, según iban bajando las temperaturas junto con la caída de la noche, se percató de que los temblores del humano se incrementaron y de que este se encogía sobre sí mismo. Debía tener frío. Por eso, después de cuestionarse sus opciones durante un momento, la ardilla se aventuró a salir de su improvisado refugio para reunir hojas y tratar de abrigar al humano con ellas. Eso siempre la había funcionado a ella cuando quería entrar en calor. Sin embargo no había contado con el enorme tamaño del cuerpo del humano en comparación con el suyo, y terminó pasando la noche antes de que pudiera taparle del todo.

A pesar de todo, ella no se rindió y siguió arropándole con hojas y alimentándole con comida también durante el día siguiente incansablemente.

—Ao, Ao — escuchó que murmuraba el humano mientras se removía inquieto.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, llevaba todo el tiempo haciéndolo. Al principio ella no había sabido qué hacer al respecto. Nunca antes había escuchado al humano emitir ningún sonido y no sabía por qué lo había ahora. Pero había terminado descubriendo una forma eficaz de tranquilizarle en esas ocasiones.

Ella se subió nuevamente a su hombro y se frotó contra su mejilla mientras hacía sus propios ruiditos para responderle:

—Pukyuu, pukyuu.

Nuevamente el humano pareció apaciguarse con ello y aparentemente volvió a caer en un profundo sueño. La ardilla asintió satisfecha y aliviada y retomó su tarea de arroparle y alimentarle. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a caer la noche ya se sentía tan agotada que no pudo evitar caer también dormida acurrucada en el hombro del humano medio arropada con su piel blanca.

Cuando la ardilla despertó ya era media mañana del día siguiente, porque el sol ya estaba bastante alto en el cielo. Al principio se sintió levemente desconcertada al no encontrarse dentro de su madriguera, pero luego se percató de que estaba sobre el humano y lo recordó todo. Se sacudió del todo la somnolencia cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba el lomo suavemente, y se enderezó en un acto reflejo.

El humano estaba despierto. La estaba mirando fijamente con sus sobrenaturales orbes dorados, y tras unos segundos en los que se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro él la ofreció uno de los frutos que ella había recolectado el día anterior y camuflado entre las hojas a su lado. Ella lo aceptó sin pensar, ya que ciertamente estaba muy hambrienta, y vio como él ahora cogía otro para introducírselo esta vez en su propia boca.

Siguieron así durante un rato, con el humano repartiendo los frutos entre ambos, y en ese tiempo la ardilla se entretuvo en examinarle detenidamente.

Él parecía encontrarse mejor. Ya no estaba tiritando y jadeando, y cuando se permitió volver a frotar su pelaje contra su mejilla se percato también de que ya no estaba tan caliente. Solo eso hizo que se sintiera aliviada; pero cuando terminaron con la comida y el humano finalmente se levantó, aunque fuera trabajosamente, ella no pudo evitar hacer un ruidito de felicidad y satisfacción.

Ese era un gran avance, ¿cierto? Él ya estaba mejor, ¿cierto? Él no se iba a morir, ¿cierto?

Fue en ese momento que la ardilla se percató de que realmente había temido que eso pasara. El hecho de pensar que este amable humano hubiera podido simplemente perecer ahí solo tirado en el bosque era…

La ardilla sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, ganándose la atención del humano al estar aún subida en su hombro, el cual la miró de reojo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

En un acto reflejo, ella hizo un ruidito para tranquilizarle:

—Pukyuu.

Él parpadeó, pareciendo levemente aturdido y desconcertado por un momento, y luego susurró:

—¿Ao?

—Pukyuu — le respondió nuevamente ella a la vez que se frotaba contra su mejilla por puro hábito.

Él se la quedó mirando por un rato fijamente, y luego volvió a hablar:

—Gracias, Ao.

Ella ladeó la cabeza levemente confundida, ya que no sabía lo que quería decir con ese nuevo sonido. Sin embargo él no parecía estar esperando una respuesta por su parte, ya que simplemente se agachó para recoger la cosa dura y con cuernos que se le había caído antes para volver a ponérsela sobre su rostro, ocultando sus fascinantes ojos dorados.

La ardilla ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, pero esta vez por sentirse ligeramente contrariada. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Unos ojos tan hermosos como los suyos no deberían ser ocultados.

—Pukyuu — volvió a decir ella, tratando de llamar su atención y mostrar su disconformidad de alguna forma.

Sin embargo el humano se limitó a acariciarla la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar. Todavía parecía que le costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero claramente mucho menos que la última vez.

La ardilla reconoció la dirección hacia la que él se dirigía, era la misma que tomaba siempre que se iba a marchar del bosque. Volvió a sentirse contrariada, pero esta vez por otros motivos. Era claro que él aún estaba débil. Así que, si ella no lo hacía, ¿quién iba a cuidar de él?

Había oído que los humanos vivían en grupos y habitaban en grandes madrigueras echas de piedra y ramas secas que construían ellos mismos. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a ningún otro humano en el bosque, tampoco había venido nadie en su busca a pesar que llevaba tanto tiempo allí, y si además contaba con el hecho de que él se hubiera aventurado dentro del bosque a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba… ¿Acaso este humano no contaba con nadie que pudiera cuidar de él? ¿Estaba solo?

El corazoncito de la ardilla se encogió ante esa posibilidad. Este humano era la criatura más amable que jamás había tenido la fortuna de conocer. No debería encontrarse solo y desvalido, debería ser atesorado y apreciado como se merecía. Sin embargo ahora recordó la incredulidad que había sentido en él cuando ella aceptaba sus avances, cuando le permitía alimentarla y tocarla, y se preguntó si eso era debido a que estaba solo y necesitado de afecto.

Por todos estos motivos, la ardilla finalmente tomo una decisión determinante que marcaría el resto de su vida. Si este humano no contaba con nadie que le cuidara, entonces ella lo haría. Después de todo se lo debía después de todo lo que había hecho desinteresadamente por ella.

También él merecía tener a alguien que permaneciera a su lado, y ella quería ser ese alguien. Estaba decidido.

Por eso cuando llegaron a la linde del bosque, lo más lejos que ella se había atrevido nunca a acompañarle, en vez de bajarse de su hombro para marcharse de vuelta a su madriguera como era habitual, ella no se movió y permaneció en su hombro.

Cuando solo faltaban unos pocos pasos para salir del bosque, de todo el mundo que ella había conocido, el humano se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Tuvo la certeza de que debajo tras esas cuencas oscuras sus afilados ojos dorados la estaban mirando fijamente de reojo. Obviamente se encontraba extrañado de que ella no se hubiera marchado todavía. Sin embargo ella se limitó a mostrar su resolución acurrucándose en el hueco de del cuello del humano y frotándose nuevamente contra su mejilla como tantas veces había hecho mientras él había estado indefenso en el bosque.

—Pukyuu, pukyuu — habló ella. Esperando hacerle entender con ello que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte, que permanecería a su lado.

El humano se quedó inmóvil en el sitio durante un rato, y por un momento la ardilla se temió que no la fuera a permitir acompañarle. Sin embargo finalmente él se limitó a acariciarla el lomo suavemente y también habló:

—Gracias, Ao — susurró para luego volver a caminar para salir definitivamente del bosque.

Nuevamente ella no entendió lo que él había querido decir con eso. El hecho de no entender el idioma de los humanos era una molestia. Pero lo importante era que al parecer la iba a permitir permanecer a su lado, así que a partir de ahora tendría tiempo para llegar a comprenderlo.

De repente sintió algo húmedo gotear de la mejilla del humano. Ella parpadeó levemente confundida y alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pero al ver que los labios de él estaban curvados hacia arriba, como había comprobado que solía pasar solo cuando parecía estar especialmente feliz por algo, no le dio importancia y simplemente se volvió a frotar contra la mejilla del humano para deshacerse de la humedad y luego se volvió a agazapar cómodamente en su hombro.

El paisaje que había a su alrededor, lleno de rocas y sin ningún solo árbol la resultaba extraño, antinatural. Ciertamente se encontraba en territorio desconocido. Pero a pesar de todo no llegó a sentir ninguna inquietud, ya que tenía la certeza de que mientras permaneciera al lado del humano nada malo la pasaría. A partir de ahora su relación dejaría de ser unilateral y cuidarían el uno del otro. Sus vidas habían quedado entrelazadas por las decisiones de ambos, y sinceramente esperaba que continuaran así para siempre.

Por un momento, ella se preguntó si había llegado a encontrar a eso que llamaban “compañero de vida”. El hecho de que los dos fueran de especies diferentes no podía ser un inconveniente tan grande, ¿no? Al menos entre ellos no parecía serlo, y eso era lo que importaba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo mi último aporte a esta actividad para el cumpleaños de Shin-ah. Casi no me da tiempo a terminarlo, y me disculpo por los errores que pueda haber porque apenas me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo, pero no podía retrasarme más en publicarlo porque ya estoy en la fecha límite. Prometo que en cuanto pueda me pasaré a echarle un nuevo vistazo para corregir los posibles errores, a pesar de que ya está publicado.  
> Últimamente estoy muy ocupada y no estoy pudiendo dedicarle mucho tiempo a la escritura, así que no os puedo adelantar ninguna fecha para mis próximas actualizaciones. Sin embargo si os puedo decir que tengo intención de que lo siguiente que escriba sea el siguiente capítulo de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO”, y que seguiré publicando algunas traducciones que contienen mucho amor entre los miembros del Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos para celebrar este mes de San Valentín.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
